swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Leentje Fiore
Character Profile Name Leentje Fiore Maiden name Leentje Revata Faction Rank Elite Captain Affiliation The New Republic Fiore Family Revata Family Aliases None Age Twenty-seven Species Human Height 5'9" Weight 125 lbs Eye Color Brown Hair Color Brown Birthworld Corellia Husband Elias Fiore Children Namric Fiore Sienne Fiore Kyle Fiore Aaralyn Fiore Enric Fiore Kai Monteverdi Father Brendan Revata Mother Alexandra Revata Sisters Neav Revata Fable Revata Amalia Braska Trainers Jacob Evans Keno Tylek Students None currently Childhood Born on Corellia, Leentje Revata lived the life of a socialite. Leentje and her sisters Neav and Fable grew up with Adrianna Ultron who grew up next to them as children. Leentje and Adrianna became best friends quickly. Her father being a Senator of Corellia helped her in many of their social and financial situations. Unbenownst to her, her father was an adulterer and murderer. When Adrianna's father was murdered, Leentje's father stepped in and took over as a father figure for her friend and her brother and sister. Her father being a Senator of Corellia helped her in many of their social and financial situations. Along for the Ride At age of 21, Leentje hitched a ride with Adrianna one her ship The Tide to Dantooine. Adrianna wanted to begin her training as a Jedi. Upon reaching the compound for The Keepers of The Peace, Lee felt as though she was tagging along and left for the The Rebel Faction She became a Captain with The Rebel Faction. Her Father the murderer On a visit home to Corellia, the Senator's daughter came to find out the truth about her father. His best friend, fellow Senator and neighbor; Alexander Ultron was in fact his murder victim. Come to find that Amelia Ultron and Brendan Revata had been having a long term affair as well as their being a vote in the Senate in which Alexander was not in favor of and was in fact the deciding vote upon. Alexander had found out about the affair and confronted his wife on the issue and advised her to put a stop to it. In order for Brendan to get the law passed and be able to continue their relationship, the only way out was to murder Alexander. This information practically devastated Leentje when she found out the truth. The knowledge of all this information came about thanks to her sister Neav. The Courting of the Queen The day they met was unconventional to say the least. She was only making her way onto Adrianna Fiore's ship The Tide to gather their personal clothes and other items when Elias Fiore took her and Adrianna hostage. He was waiting and looking for his brother Methias. He even took a bullet from Jezebella Shadana that was meant for Leentje by jumping in front of her. He took it to the chest and almost died to prove his love for her. Elias wanted her so bad he continued hurting himself and she still spurned his advances. To the point in which he snatched her up while she was at her own sister's wedding and literally carried her out. Tortured by a Sith Lord Before they were wed, Lee had come to find that she was pregnant with their son Namric. On her way to prepare for their wedding, Sith Master Ket Limelight used the Force to kidnap Leentje from Y'Sad and took her to an undisclosed location to torture and break her. He used a whip covered in glass around her midsection and thigh, shattering her shoulder blade and burying her under a pile of boulders from a wall that he had collapsed upon her. By the time Ellias, Methias and Adrianna found her, she was on the verge of death and the doctors on Y'Sad almost lost Namric. The doctors went to any and all lengths to save their future queen and heir to the throne. The Alliance Joining up with the The Rebel Faction at the tender age of 21, she entered the ranks as a Captain She'd only been gone for what? Gods a year and a half....two at most. She'd gone on a mission as the captain on one of their ships. There had been a horrendous battle between the flagships of the Rebels and the Imperials. It seemed like ages ago. They'd been out cruising Bakuran space when they'd been attacked. It was as if they were waiting for them out there. It seemed strange that the Imperials had mustered so many ships there so quickly. It was obvious they'd been ambushed. Leentje and the Rebels had been set up by one of their own women. So it came out later in the end. They were overrun and too quickly. Lee's ship was going down quickly and the Imperials had entered and began to take over. She'd been fighting with the rest of the crew. That's when the Commanding officer of the Imperial flagship dragged a child into the mess. Leentje Fiore was unable to shoot a child being a mother herself. Her Lt. was called out and her daughter was presented to her as though she were an exchange for providing the Imperials with the Queen of Y'Sad and captain of the Rebels. The look on the Rebel officer's face was one of sorrow, sympathy and eyes that said 'What was I supposed to do? You have children of your own.' As the little girl came running into her mother's awaiting arms, Lee took the shot at the child. She was dead before she hit the ground. "I have children, but the duties to the Rebels and the people of Y'Sad come before all else. This is why you have them with others to protect them. You may join your daughter." With that Lee shot her Captain in the head along with the Commanding officer of the battle cruiser of the Imperials. He had been the most shocked of them all seeing a New Republic officer, much less it's Supreme Commander execute a child. He barely had time to get one round off hitting her in the foot. Most of the crew had already taken her orders to abandon ship and Lee took to setting the self destruct. Leentje Fiore took to one of the last escape pods and ejected. Where she would land, Hell if she knew or cared. That wasn't true. She cared because Elias would be frantically looking for her. She'd sent a transmission to him of her last location letting him know she would be home on leave soon to visit with him and children soon. Namric had just turned 4 and Sienne 3 at the time. At the time, she never believed she would have thought she'd see them again. The Queen of Y'Sad and Captain of the Rebels dying for what? Over the sake of a child? The pod had landed on G'rho. It was not one of the planets any one of the rebels would wanted to landed on seeing as to what Palpatine had done to cover up the Ssi-ruuk invasion. Many of the crew landed there and they had to basically form a society of their own in secrecy. Had they been found out, they may have been killed by the inhabitants of the world. Not what Lee needed for the remaining people she commanded. Tried, many of them did to keep their uniforms as decent looking as possible.It didn't take the Y'Sadian's but 13 months to find them and take them all to safety. Many of them returned home and never rejoined what was now called The Alliance. Lee had been one of them. Upon rescuing her, her husband Elias Fiore King of Y'Sad, insisted she'd been reported dead and she retire from the Rebels. She belonged at home by his side. Curiosity brought her back though. Her extra uniform she'd kept at home was crisp and clean. Not the tattered and torn one she'd worn for 13 months. Many months it took her to get over the fact that she'd shot a child. It was something that any Imperial would do...not the Rebels. At the time she thought him right to retire. But times change and she felt it was right to return. It took her two years for her to step back into her uniform. The children of the Queen The Heir to the Throne Almost dying before he was born, Namric proved to be the fighter and warrior of Y'sad. One that would someday be crowned King. Their people would be proud of him for the torture that he had faced and survived. It was as if he were put through a test and passed. The Crown Prince bears white wings just as his father. The Spoiled One A year after Namric was born and Leentje was settled in as their Queen, they welcomed in their beautiful baby girl Sienne. She watched as Elias spoiled their little girl endlessly. Leentje also sees so much of her husband in their daughter. Sometimes that scares her. The Queen sees Sienne as the untamable child of all her children. Along came the twins Their third pregnancy came and went just as normal pregnancies would; however this one was a little more unconventional seeing that Leentje was so out of it, she did not recall the birth of her first child and it was only to come out later that Kyle was stolen from them at birth. Aaralyn; however they treated just like any of their other children and raised them with all the love, care and tenderness they could possibly bestow upon her. Only later in life would she find out about Kyle's identity and the truth about her birth and inevitable theft of their daughter. Still to this day, Leentje is hurt, almost devastated that Kyle will not accept her and the family as a whole. The Quietest Prince of all Yes, the King and Queen had yet one more child. Enric was their fourth pregnancy, yet their fifth child. He is somewhat of a quiet child. Enric does not judge anyone for who they are until he truly knows them. Though he's not happy about the fact that his mother chose to keep his brother Kai. He's voiced his opinion on the matter, but he understood her position. He's deemed that Kai is not a Fiore nor is he a Monteverdi. There is absolutely no Fiore DNA in his blood. So the child does not belong on Y'Sad. He shows no love for the boy. The labratory experiment Yes, this poor child was an experiment conducted by one Jezebella Shadana. She obtained Elias' DNA and manipulated the experiment to create a child. The child's name is Serithia Monteverdi. Even though she was genetically engineered, she was not created perfectly. Serithia is blind. She was discovered by her father in El'Kar city when she was a teenager. She was brought to Y'Sad City and has since remained. The Force engineered bastard The only way to describe this poor boy was that she was raped by the bastard Cameron Centurion, Sith Master who used the Force to create a child in her womb. after being taken hostage during the attack on Y'Sad. Kai Monteverdi arrived into the world while in custody and later released along with his mother. He is now being raised as one of the Monteverdi children to hide him from his 'father' on Y'Sad. Elias has taken it upon himself to raise him. Cameron Centurion After giving herself up to Cameron in the efforts to save her people from further attack, Leentje was held hostage by him for over one year and subsequently impregnated by him. A year after returning home she was visted by Cameron at her retreat in Namore City. He was 'checking up on his interests.' The Sith Master raped her and left her with 'their' child advising her that he would be visiting her again. Though he had left her with images of them in sexual positions and erotic embraces so every time she closes her eyes or dreams of making love to her husband, her visions are of him. Category:Female Category:Character Category:The New Republic Category:Royalty Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Human Category:Corellia Category:Elite Category:Revata Family